Rewritten Version - A Weird Time
by POMfan
Summary: Susan Hook used to be a normal girl with a lot of fantasy who just works and tries to be a normal girl. But then one day everything changed, secrets get revealed, friends turn enemies and the one enemy the penguins feared returns! Will Susan help save the zoo and get the adventure she wanted? Read it all in the Rewritten version of A Weird Time! /Skilene-OcXOc-Maybe Dorski.\\
1. PrologueMeeting the Penguins

_**((Dear reader,**_

_**I'm going to make my story, a weird time, a story that this time will look great! I've seen my mistakes and I'm ready to make it right now! I will edit a few things though, like I'm removing Lisa from my story… nothing personal, I just I want to make this story great! And I don't know that much from Lisa. Anyway, enjoy my story! **_

_**Note: I'm Dutch so it may be a little bad/ I don't own POM but I do own Susan and Jake.))**_

* * *

The Netherlands, hot in the summer, cold in the winter. It was one place where I would love to leave from as soon as I can. Me? I'm Susan Hook, 15 years old and ready to change the world! If I could … But yeah… I can't…

It was a cold morning and I was riding back on my bike towards my home, the cold wind going through my short black hair and blowing into my crystal blue eyes, I just had work and I hate it so much… Why? Because it isn't the exciting thing I want to keep doing in my life! I wanted to go out into the world and actually see something instead of seeing stupid people that buy groceries in your store! But that's my life. But what would I expect, I'm 15! I'm not ready yet to see the world. Even though I personally thing I am. But anyway, I was on my way home with something stuck in my head, well actually someone.

His name is Jake, the dreamiest guy I've ever met in my life! He's sweet, gentle and… handsome. I love that guy so much! Even though he doesn't know that. I wish I could tell him that he's the one for me and that I love him till the end. But I couldn't tell him that, he would laugh at me! Totally laugh at me. But who was I to blame him. Anyway he wasn't the only one stuck inside my head. The one thing and I always thought about was The Penguins of Madagascar.

Yeah I know what you think, a 15 year old girl that loves a cartoon about four penguins who save a zoo, crazy right?! Well, I have a lot of fantasy and I blame that. Actually there's nothing to blame, I think it's a gift that I have so much fantasy! A gift that makes me see the world like it's a beautiful amazing place! Until I see reality and it makes me feel insane. But it doesn't matter, I am who I am and that's why I'm perfect just the way I am.

Then before I knew it I was home, back into my apparent. I live there together with my parents and little sister. I also have one big sister, but she already got out of the house. "Dad, Mom! I'm home!" I looked around but no one was home, guess they already left to their vacation. They went on camp with my little sister. It's what they do every year to have fun. And because I'm too old I can't come with. Its sucks but yeah, that's life.

I quickly changed into my normal outfit before taking my keys and going out my house, I usually take a morning walk around the park next to my house. When I arrived there I just sat down by the lake and looked at the water, it looked just as peaceful as every day. So sweet and… wait what? Then I saw something in the lake, something black, white and fluffy. It looked like… a penguin?!

I just stopped thinking and went into the water, getting the penguin myself and when I got it out of the water, I saw I was right. A penguin… cute and cuddly, but unconscious. I wrapped my jacked around it and went to my house. I laid it down on the couch and made sure it was warm, the poor animal reminded me a little of… nah! It couldn't be Private! I mean, it's a cartoon! How could a cartoon be real?

Then it opened its crystal blue eyes and looked into mine, it wasn't scared… It looked... relieved actually. So relieved that I found the poor little guy. Then it started squeaking, like it wanted to tell me something. I just blinked and looked at it. "Poor little fellow, would you like some fish?" I said to it and it nodded. Then I knew it started to get weird. It… understood what I said to him!

I went to get some fish and gave it to him; he was so cute and cuddly, so adorable! I couldn't believe that there was a penguin inside my house. And that it looked so much like Private. I just couldn't believe my eyes. Then suddenly I heard a voice coming from the little penguin, for some reason he had a walky-talky in his hand and was talking to someone. Then, a few seconds later, three other penguins crashed into my house out of the door and I blinked, looking at them. They look… No I think they are... The penguins of Madagascar!

They squeaked something and before I knew it I was on the ground, the penguins threw me on the ground! Then I saw the penguin I saved, apparently Private, squeaking something and the other penguin, I guess it was Skipper, squeaked something too that made them go off me. Then Skipper squeaked something to me, but how should I know what he said?! "I-I don't understand you…" My voice sounded scared, surprised and impressed. Then the large penguin, must be Kowalski, gave something to me and he showed me to put it in my ear. Actually I didn't wanted to do it, but I just needed to know what the heck was going on, and I put it inside my ear.

"Test, test, can you hear us now?" Kowalski said and I blinked. No way… I can talk to the penguins! "Y-yes…" Kowalski smiled brightly and laughed. "It worked! Ha! It finally worked!" "Don't flatter yourself too much Kowalski or you'll go crazy again." I saw Skipper slapping Kowalski before looking at me. "This is… insane…" I looked at them and I just… couldn't believe my eyes. "Not quite… Let me introduce myself and my team, I'm Skipper; the leader of my elite penguin team… This here is Kowalski; he's our options guy and the brain of the team…" Kowalski looked at me and was analyzing me, in one way... quite cool. "This here is Rico; our weapons guy…" He waved to me and I waved back. "And last but not least…" "I'm Private! The cute and cuddly o- Ouch!" Skipper slapped him on the back of his head. "The guy for special operations…"

It's them! It's really them! I know it's them! They told me they are! "I'm Susan… Susan Hook… Wh-what do you guys want from me?" Skipper jumped on my knee and looked at me. "Information… We know that you know us better than anyone else... So you must know our enemies too, am I right?" I just nodded, this was so weird! "Very well then, It's time to leave! We're taking you to the central park zoo! I know you may not come with us but-" "I'm in!" Skipper blinked and looked at me. "Really?! But I had a whole plan of making you… oh never mind! You have to go to the docks, we meet you there." And before I could even answer there appeared smoke everywhere and they we're gone. I sighed and waved the smoke away before making a note for my parents because there was chance that I weren't be able to come back in one week. I just told them that I was going away with a friend. Then I grabbed my keys, put on my jacked and left my house. My adventure was finally going to begin!

* * *

_**Well here it is! Part one of my story! I hope you guys like it! I don't know when the next chapter will appear! I hope soon.**_

_**Anyway, tell me what was wrong or what was good. I need all your help to make you happy!**_

_**XOXO, POMFan.**_


	2. Classified

It was dark when I arrived at the docks; I never knew what I could have expected to see. This day was just getting weirder and weirder by the minute and I actually hoped that I would never wake up out of this weird crazy dream. Or maybe it wasn't a dream? I just couldn't find out if it was or if it weren't a dream. Most likely I think it is but of course I'm not sure. I mean, it is really crazy that I meet my favorite cartoon characters.

I just stood on the docks, looking around. Not sure what might happen or not. Then I saw something appear out of the water. It was like a kind of submarine. And then I remembered it, the penguins had the same one! It must be the one of the penguins. But… I knew there was one problem, how was I going to fit in there. Then someone came out of it, it was Skipper. "So, you're ready to leave or not?" I just nodded and walked to him. "You know I'm never going to fit in that… right..." "I just got the solution for that… " He grinned at me and then Kowalski appeared next to him and shoot me with some kind of weird thing!

I saw myself shrinking and coughed, what the hell was going on! Then I was short, like really short. "What happened?" I then looked at my hands but I couldn't believe it when I saw no hands at all, I saw flippers! I looked in the water to my reflection and saw a penguin! I WAS TURNED INTO A PENGUIN! "What…is this?!" I said looking up at Kowalski. "I present you, the Penguiniator! It can turn any living person, animal or thing into a cute and cuddly penguin!" I just stared at him. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

Luckily Skipper was there to stop me before I attacked Kowalski. "No worries, we'll turn you back as soon as we can…" I just sighed and nodded before going into the submarine. When I was inside I looked around, it looked just like in the cartoon. I just couldn't believe that I was actually there… "Alright, ready to go!" Skipper said and we went underwater. We we're on our way to New York… I just couldn't believe it. I just sat down and looked at the penguins; this really is the weirdest dream I've ever had.

I actually didn't know what to say, what would you do if you suddenly saw the penguins? I know that if I just ask them some questions, Skipper is going to say 'Classified' at every question I ask… Then Private walked to me and smiled at me. "I know this might be a little weird but I promise you that we're not going to harm you." He said to me in a very cute way. "Thank you Private, I was actually wondering something… How do you know that I can help you guys?" I saw that Private wanted to answer that question but Skipper stopped him.

"Classified… " Told you he would say that… "But I do really have the right to know how you guys know that…" I just couldn't stand the whole classified thing. "You do but you also don't, so I say again…Classified!" I just groaned and crossed my arms, uh… I mean flippers. The whole penguin thing is kind of weird and strange. But I can't change it now, can I? Then I thought I could just fire away questions and maybe he'll answer once!

"Why did you take me?" "Classified!" "Why am I a penguin?" "Classified!" "Why is the sky blue?" "Classified!" "Why do you like Marlene?" "Classi- Wait... What?" I just grinned and looked at him. "I didn't know you like Marlene, Skippah." Skipper looked at me and then at Private. "What's the matter with you Private?! I don't…well… you know…" I saw Private walk to Skipper. "But you said that everything that she said about us was true Skippah…" Rico nodded and looked at Skipper, talking in his strange but amazing way. "Yeah! Wha Private said!" I smirked and heard him groan. "Not… everything she is saying about us is true! I mean, why would I like… well… you know…" "Then Kowalski looked at Skipper. "I have seen the facts that you might do, Skipper." "Name me one Kowalski!" Skipper looked at Kowalski and crossed his flippers.

"Well, there was that time you and Marlene we're going after the sewer monster who eventually turned out to be roger…" Private joined Kowalski with the facts. "And that time that you desperately wanted to save Marlene from the rats when we we're after the treasure of the golden squirrel…" Then I grinned, it was time for the best Skilene fact ever! "And don't forget that time that you wanted to do everything to get Marlene outside the zoo walls without her going all crazy… and that you played Spanish guitar for her."

"Alright! Alright! I said name me one… Come on and keep your heads up! We're almost there." I just grinned and smiled, it wasn't so bad being here. It's actually rather nice! Let's just hope the zoo animals are going to be nice too. Wait… OMG! I'm going to meet the Zoo Animals! I'm going to meet Julian, Mort, Maurice, Marlene, Roy, Bada and Bing, Joey, Bird and all the others! Just… AMAZING! Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought, it will still be weird! But not bad, that's for sure.

* * *

**Here it is! Part 2! Hope you guys like it. If you have any comments for me so that I can make this story better, just say it and I'll do it!**

**Thank you all! #**

**Xoxo, POMFan**


End file.
